Je t'attendrais
by EmiikoEvans
Summary: Lily, une future journaliste, future enquêtrice et future detective privée tombe sur des nouveaux voisins. Ils sont bizarres. Elle décide d'enquêter sur eux, sur leur passé. Mais c'est difficile quand on a un caractère bien trempé et que ces voisins sont effroyablement sexy... D'autant plus que l'un des deux semble cacher un lourd secret...
1. Un caractère bien trempé

Voili voilou ! Une petite idée à germer dans mon petit cerveau et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ^^

Il n'y pas de magie dans cette fic...Désolée !

**Disclaimer : **Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling...malheureusement !

Bonne lecture ! Et si ça vous plaît, une petite review m'encouragerait ! :P

Chapitre 1 : Future journaliste à caractère trempée.

Et encore ce maudit parapluie d'oublié !

Ça n'arrive qu'à moi. Je suis la fille la plus tête en l'air du monde. Je me suis mise à courir pour éviter d'être trempée. Et ensuite, on se croit en plein mois de mai. Il faisait déjà nuit à cette heure…Quel idée d'aller acheter un livre après la sortie du lycée…Avec ces embouteillages en bus en plus…Déjà que mon lycée est assez loin de chez moi, je dois faire un quart d'heure de métro, 20 minutes de bus et 5 minutes de marche…

Je n'vous dis pas la galère quand j'oublie ma carte. Bref, je vais commencer par me présenter.

Lily, 17 ans, terminale ES. Future présentatrice des infos sur TV-News. Ou peut-être actrice célèbre comme Angelina Jolie. J'adore la musique, c'est une véritable passion. Je chante, je joue du piano, de la guitare et du violon. Prodige en musique ? Peut-être mais pas vraiment au lycée. LOL. Je suis (très) rêveuse, (très) rancunière, j'ai un (gros) caractère de cochon et je le vis bien. Mais faut pas oublier que je suis généreuse quand même hein, j'vais pas me donner tous les défauts non plus. Mais si on m'cherche, on m'trouve.

Je suis rousse aux yeux verts, plutôt grande et fine et mes cheveux sont légèrement bouclés et tombent sur mon dos. Bon j'arrête sur le physique, vous ne voudriez quand même pas mon tour de poitrine non plus, hein, bande de pervers.

Mon futur mari s'appelle Johnny Depp. Ou alors peut-être Maxime, 18 ans et beau gosse des Terminales S. Assez geek mais beau gosse quand même.

Bref, je cours sous la pluie comme une idiote, j'ai froid et mes chaussettes sont trempées. Et puis enfin, je vois la maison.

-Coucou je suis rentrée !

-Lily ! Alors, cette journée ?

Ma mère cuisinait des pâtes (et ouais, j'ai un bon odorat). Elle est jolie maman. Elle est blonde et a de magnifiques yeux noisette. D'ailleurs, elle ne me ressemble pas du tout… C'est Pétunia qui a tout hérité d'elle. Pétunia, c'est ma grande sœur. Je ne vais pas parlé d'elle tout de suite. Papa, lui, est brun aux yeux bleus. Je ne lui ressemble pas non plus. Ça pourrait être très drôle mais bon, ça fait bizarre de voir que je ne ressemble à personne. Apparemment, j'aurais une grande tante du côté de ma mère qui est rousse. A vérifié.

Papa regardait la télé. Les infos. D'habitude, je cours pour les regarder avec lui, mais là, j'étais crevée. Une bonne douche, et au lit, Lily ! (vous avez vu, j'ai réussi à mettre 3 fois la même syllabe. LOL, je suis fatiguée.)

Ah oui, fallait que je vous parle de ma sœur. La « fameuse ». Elle a quitté la maison pour vivre avec son énième petit ami, Vernon qu'il s'appelle d'après mes sources. C'est sérieux cette fois-ci, paraît-il. Je n'comprends pas comment elle fait, il est gros et assez laid. Mais elle le qualifie de gros nounours qui la prend dans ses bras quand elle a peur…Attendez, je vais aller me faire vomir, je reviens.

C'est bon. Beurk. J'ai pris une douche chaude, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je suis allée dans ma chambre et j'ai allumé mon PC. Tiens, Alice était connectée.

Lys_Evans : Hey Alice !

A-Beauty : Coucou Lily ! Alors, bien arrivée ?

Lys_Evans : Oui ! Mais je suis trempée ! J'avais oublié mon parapluie. Vas-y, tu as le droit de rire.

A-Beauty : LOL, ma pauvre x) Et ce livre ?

Lys_Evans : Un super roman policier avec des tueurs en série, comme je les aime !

A-Beauty : Ah ! Ça fait peur, comment tu fais pour aimer des trucs pareils, une fille aussi jolie que toi devrait s'intéresser aux romans sentimentaux. Je préfèrerais que tu t'inscrives sur des sites de rencontre limite…

Lys_Evans : Han mais trop ! Pour y rencontrer des criminels et des pédophiles ! *-* Leur faire des interviews et devenir célèbre ! J'ai trouvé ma vocation ! *-*T'imagine si je trouve le gars qui a tué sa copine dans le camping ? Je deviens célèbre à coup sûr, surtout si j'enquête sur ses actes ! Trop la classe quoi !

A-Beauty : Laisse tomber Lily. J'ai rien dit xD Et racontes moi alors, tu vas faire quoi pour Max ?

Lys_Evans : Non, mais j'ai raison, faut que j'essaye de le trouver. Je veux savoir à quoi pense un criminel avant de tuer sa victime. Bref, ba rien, il me saoule un peu avec ses airs de geek… -'Je crois que je vais chercher ailleurs x)

A-Beauty : Ah…Ouais…T'es trop belle pour lui…

Lys_Evans : T'es bête ! x)

A-Beauty : Bon Lily, faut que j'y aille, on se reparle demain ! ^^

Lys_Evans : Oki, bisous !

A-Beauty : Bisous !

J'avais les yeux qui piquaient. J'ai pris mon nouveau livre pour le lire un peu mais je crois que je me suis endormie avant même de pouvoir lire la première ligne.

Ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillée, je savais qu'il y aurait quelque chose de nouveau. J'ai ouvert les yeux en sentant un rayon de soleil sur mon visage. De bonne humeur, j'étais de bonne humeur.

Je suis allée prendre une petite douche histoire de me rafraichir puis j'ai enfilé mon short en jean et le premier débardeur qui m'est tombé sous la main.

Puis je me suis dirigée vers mon bureau pour y chercher un collier et des boucles d'oreille. Vous voyez, je ne peux pas vivre sans. Et là, j'écarte mes rideaux pour profiter pleinement du soleil et j'ai vu le camion de déménagement.

-Chouette ! Une nouveauté dans notre sinistre existence !

-Lily, pourquoi tu cris ? demanda ma mère d'en bas.

-Des nouveaux voisins !

Je regarde l'heure. 11h. Combien de temps j'ai dormi moi ?

Je dévale les escaliers et en passant devant le miroir de l'entrée, je vois mes cheveux à l'état sauvage. Bah, je les coifferais plus tard. La flemme. J'ai mis mes tongs et je suis sorti.

J'ai senti le soleil me bruler. J'adore. Par rapport à la pluie d'hier…

J'ai franchis notre petit portail et je me suis approchée doucement du camion en prenant soin de me cacher derrière. Oui, habitude d'enquêtrice et de future journaliste. Je me fonds dans le décor voyez-vous.

Et là, je vois 2 garçons, sûrement de mon âge en train d'aider les déménageurs.

Donc d'après ma vision féminine, ce que je vois c'est : Muscles, muscles, encore des muscles et muscles.

Wo. Sont sexy.

2 bruns, super magnifiques, tellement magnifiques que je parierais qu'ils sont dessinés. On me la fait pas à moi.

Non, non. Lily Evans, tu fais gaffe. Sûrement 2 gros prétentieux. Tu te calme, tu gardes tes distances. Oh, purée, le brun à lunettes est trop beau. Non Lily. Tu te calmes, restes cachée comme une voleuse. Ne fais rien. Je t'ordonne de ne rien faire. Montres que tu es une future enquêtrice internationale, journaliste ou même détective privée. Compris ?

-Salut les garçons !

Et merde. Ils me regardent. Lily Evans, je vais te tuer. On peut appeler ça un auto suicide oui. Ou un auto meurtre selon le point de vue.

Bref. Gros blanc.

-Euh, je suis votre voisine haha.

Haha ? Lily, tu es une idiote. Approche vraiment classe.

-Salut, répondit le brun aux yeux bleus avec un sourire.

Oh, pas mal. Joli sourire. Je lui souris en retour.

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans…Euh…Je peux vous aider ?

Règle °1 : Approche douce avant de cogner. Etr…Paraître aimable. Paraître serviable (ce que je suis soi dit en passant.)

-Je suis Sirius Black. Et lui, c'est mon meilleur ami, J, dit-il en montrant le beau gosse.

Lily, ne bave pas s'il te plait.

-J ?

-Euh…Ouais, on l'appelle comme ça, mais en vrai, son nom c'est Jordan Brown.

-Ah ok, dis-je en souriant. Bon alors, vous venez d'où ? Je peux vous aider ?

Règle n°2 : Poser des questions pour en savoir plus et continuer de paraitre serviable.

-Oh, on vient d'Oxford, répondit Sirius.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il ne répond pas assez précisément ?

Haha, mon grand, je réserve mes questions pour plus tard. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, foi de Lily Evans.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr que je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider ?

Règle n°3 : Insister quitte à paraître envahissante.

-Non merci, répondit J, légèrement agacé, on peut se débrouiller seuls, on est assez grand et puis t'as l'air fragile quand même.

Gné ? Euh, tu parles à qui là ? A moi ? A Lily Evans ?

-J, sois aimable, chuchota Sirius.

Règle n°4 : Rester calme dans toutes les circonstances.

-Mais je ne voulais pas m'impose…

-Merci. Tu peux t'en aller.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il se prend pour qui lui ? Il a cassé le délire là.

Règle n°5 : Revoir la règle n°4 et ajouter quelques clashes (pour la fierté féminine évidemment)

-Euh mais peut-être que je proposais de l'aide à Sirius, tu ne crois pas ?

Il fronce les sourcils. 1-0 pour Lily Evans VS Jordan Brown.

-Hahaha ! s'écria Sirius, t'es trop chou Belle Rousse !

Eh mais il va redescendre d'un étage lui ?

Règle n°6 : Inspirer et expirer mentalement. Faut pas dégénérer.

-Euh, tu vas te calmer toi aussi là. Ces compliments ne marchent pas avec moi.

Sirius entra dans un fou-rire violent. L'autre semblait froissé. Lily gagne toujours. Babam.

-Ouais mais peut-être que ces compliments ne marchent plus parce que tu ne parais que « bonne » et pas « belle ».

Règle n°7 : Si les règles n° 4, 5 et 6 ne sont plus envisageables et que vos futurs voisins vous traitent de « bonnes » (vocabulaire insultant et très désagréable), je vous autorise à utiliser la violence (physique et verbale).

Je suis sûre que tout le quartier a entendu le bruit de la gifle. Niark niark (rire de sorcière sadique et vexée aussi…Un peu.)

Sirius avait arrêté de rire.

Apparemment, « Monsieur » n'avait pas l'habitude d'être giflé sur voie publique.

-Euh, j'te connais pas, tu m'connais pas, on s'connait pas, j'suis pas ta pote ok ? Tu m'as pris pour qui pour me traiter de bonne ? T'as fumé ou quoi ? J'espère que tu vas pas te plaire ici, comme ça tu vas vite dégager pour mon plus grand plaisir.

J'étais devenue toute rouge. Nah mais je vais l'éclater, il m'a jamais vu énervé !

Je leur ai tourné le dos puis je me suis retournée en souriant.

Règle n°8 : Ne jamais montré son côté obscur très longtemps.

-A bientôt Sirius, ne te fatigue pas trop et si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver ! lui lançai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je suis retournée chez moi et avant de fermer la porte, j'ai entendu l'éclat de rire de Sirius et les cris de Brown qui lui disait de se taire.

Lily Evans VS Jordan Brown 2-0.


	2. Début d'une nouvelle vie

Hey hey ! Voila le chapitre 2 !

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis toujours pas J.K Rowling ! ^^

J'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais j'étais obligée de le faire quoi…J'ai remarqué que je fais beaucoup beaucoup de dialogue xD J'espère que ça gêne pas ! ^^

Bonne lecture :3

***

Chapitre 2 : Début d'une nouvelle vie.

Je veux tout recommencer. Si je pouvais refaire ma vie depuis le début, je le ferais. Heureusement que Sirius est là.

Je faisais de l'ordinateur lorsqu'il entra brusquement.

-Eh ! Devine ce que j'ai comme surprise, vieux !

Comment il fait pour voir toujours le côté positif des choses lui ?

-Un endroit dans un désert du Pacifique sans aucun signe de vie ? tentai-je.

-Nan crétin. Une nouvelle maison à Londres !

-Sérieux ? demandai-je soudainement enthousiaste.

-Yeah ! Et franchement, heureusement que t'as du fric.

-Oh Sirius, heureusement qu'ON a du fric. Je t'ai dit que je partageais tout avec toi.

Sirius est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Il est venu vivre avec nous suite à un conflit familial. Si je devais conter sa vie, ce serait à cause de ses opinions politiques. Voyez-vous, sa famille est très raciste. Et lui, bien sûr, est contre. Tout comme moi.

Donc il est venu vivre chez nous. Nous, je veux dire mes parents et moi.

Puis, y'a eu « le problème ». N'insistez pas, je ne dirais rien.

Bref, j'ai été rejeté de ma propre famille. Ok. Je me suis enfui.

Mais je suis majeur heureusement. J'ai donc une part très considérable étant donné que je suis le seul héritier de la famille Potter. Je peux donc me débrouiller. Avec Sirius, on a loué un petit studio en attendant de trouver une maison ailleurs. Oui, parce que Sirius ne m'a pas laisser tomber malgré l'histoire du « problème ».

Bref, cette nouvelle maison allait changer nos vies. Ma vie. Le passé était loin derrière nous. Je pouvais tout retracer, j'allais tout recommencer.

Bon. Maintenant, faut que je trouve une autre identité. Je dois repasser mon permis et changer de téléphone.

-Sirius, faut que je trouve un autre nom.

-Ok. Dis-moi tout.

-Non mais j'en sais rien. Aides-moi.

Sirius leva les yeux et réfléchit.

-Mmmh…Oh ! Je sais, s'écria-t-il, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Presley ! Elvis ! Oh la la, Jamesie ! J'ai toujours su que tu étais une star du Rock !

Il sautillait sur place, fier de son idée. Haha Sirius.

-Crétin. Un vrai nom.

-Mais ! C'est un vrai nom !

Il retourna dans une réflexion profonde. Ça ne lui va tellement pas que ça me fait rire.

-J'ai trouvé ! John Major* ! Oh la la, Jamesie ! J'ai toujours su que tu étais un premier ministre parfait !

-Sirius, dis-je en riant, je suis sérieux.

Il éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ne prends pas mon nom ?

-Parce qu'on me retrouverait trop rapidement. Mes parents ne sont pas idiots.

-Je sais !

-Pourquoi tu poses la question alors ? demandai-je.

-Non andouille ! J'ai trouvé un nom !

Oh non…Qu'est-ce qu'il a inventé cette fois ? Pitt ? Cruz ? Lennon ?

-Brown !

Attendez…Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais.

-Brown ?

-Bah oui, réfléchis ! Black, Brown. Brown, Black. Ça colle !

-Oui, oui, j'avais saisi ! Sirius, t'es genial ! m'écriai-je.

-Je sais, Jamesie, je sais.

J'étais content. Brown, c'était génial ! James Brown ! Euh…

-Faut que je trouve un autre prénom.

-James, il y a plein de James dans le monde.

-M'en fout, dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. (oui, c'est un tic)

-C'est quoi ce caprice, là, James ?

Je soupire.

-Bah on a qu'à t'appeler J !

Je le regarde perplexe.

-Oui ! Et sur ma carte, ce sera écrit J. Brown !

-Oui et on t'appellera J.B pour aller plus vite !

Je lui donne une tape sur la tête. Il éclate de rire.

-Hahahaha ! J.B comme Justin Bieber !

Il entra dans un tel fou-rire que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi.

-T'es vraiment un abruti mon pauvre.

-Je devine que Justin est rayé de la liste.

-Ouais.

-Viens, on va chercher des noms sur internet.

Il prit mon ordinateur et chercha des noms en J.

-Bon alors…Des noms masculins…A moins que…

-Sirius, je t'interdis d'y penser.

-Je plaisantais. Bon vas-y j'ai la flemme, ferme les yeux et pointe un nom.

Je m'exécute.

-Très bon choix, Jean-Jacques.

-Mon Dieu, dis-je en riant.

-Quoi que Double J, ce serait cool.

-Bon un autre.

-Ouais.

Je touche l'écran.

-Jordan.

-Hey, c'est pas mal, m'écriai-je.

-J'avoue, répondit Sirius avec un sourire, bon aller, on va aller faire ta nouvelle carte et tout le reste. Faut pas perdre de temps, on part dans 2 semaines.

=============================================

-Tu crois que tu trouveras une nouvelle copine à Londres ?

-Pourquoi pas…répondis-je.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras James !

-Jordan, corrigeai-je.

-Tu verras. Ça se passera bien.

-Non Sirius. J'ai peur. Elles sont toutes pareilles.

Il soupire.

-Mais non, regardes moi. Du haut de mes 17 ans, j'ai déjà eu environ 50 conquêtes. Elles n'étaient pas du tout pareilles.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas un bon exemple, dis-je en pouffant.

-Mais regarde James…

-Jordan, coupai-je.

-Toutes ces minettes bavent sur ton passage.

Je regarde autour de moi. Des groupes de filles passent près de nous en gloussant. Je grimace.

-Bon on a tout ? demandai-je.

Il regarde la liste. On cherchait toute la déco de la future maison.

-Voyons voir…Peintures, meubles, cuisine, salle de bain, lits, télés, ordinateurs, téléphones, tapis, tableaux, plantes…Oui, je crois que c'est tout bon. Ça va faire une sacrée somme Ja…Jordan.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est génial, on va s'éclaté à Londres ! Oh, Sirius ! Il faut un piano aussi !

-Regardes moi cette maison, Jamesie ! s'exclame Sirius excité.

-Jordan, Sirius.

-Oui oui, répondit-il précipitamment, nan mais regardes moi ce bijou !

Les déménageurs ont commencé à sortir nos affaires. J'avais appelé une dizaine de déménageurs, des peintres, des décorateurs d'intérieurs, des paysagistes, des électriciens…La total quoi. Merci Papa et Maman d'être aussi riche.

Il faisait chaud. On transpirait beaucoup avec Sirius.

Et là, la fille s'est pointée.

-Salut les garçons !

Wo.

-Euh, je suis votre voisine haha.

Elle est super belle. Ses cheveux roux bougeaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient perturbants. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

-Salut, répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans…Euh…Je peux vous aider ?

Lily Evans…

Elle parle avec Sirius mais je n'écoute presque pas la conversation. Elle est envoutante.

Son sourire est hypnotique.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr que je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider ?

Etre désagréable. Il faut que je sois désagréable. Désolé.

-Non merci, répondis-je, on peut se débrouiller seuls, on est assez grand et puis t'as l'air fragile quand même.

-J, sois aimable, me chuchota-Sirius.

-Mais je ne voulais pas m'impose…

-Merci. Tu peux t'en aller.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Qu'elle est belle quand elle s'énerve.

-Euh mais peut-être que je proposais de l'aide à Sirius, tu ne crois pas ?

-Hahaha ! s'écria Sirius, t'es trop chou Belle Rousse !

Je lance un regard noir à Sirius. Non, ce n'ai pas de la jalousie, arrêtez.

-Euh, tu vas te calmer toi aussi là. Ces compliments ne marchent pas avec moi.

Sirius entra dans un fou-rire violent.

Je fronce les sourcils. Désagréable. Etre désagréable.

-Ouais mais peut-être que ces compliments ne marchent plus parce que tu ne parais que « bonne » et pas « belle ».

J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je reçois une gifle d'une telle violence.

Sirius avait arrêté de rire.

-Euh, j'te connais pas, tu m'connais pas, on s'connait pas, j'suis pas ta pote ok ? Tu m'as pris pour qui pour me traiter de bonne ? T'as fumé ou quoi ? J'espère que tu vas pas te plaire ici, comme ça tu vas vite dégager pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Wouah. Elle ne se laisse pas faire…La classe.

-A bientôt Sirius, ne te fatigue pas trop et si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver !

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et elle s'en va.

Wouah.

Sirius éclate de rire.

-Tu as vu cette tornade rousse ?

-Tais-toi.

-Eh, Jamesie, elle est vraiment pas mal hein ?

-Sirius, tais-toi.

Au moins, il n'y aura pas de problème avec elle, j'espère. Elle me déteste maintenant.

Mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure. Lily.

*John Major est le premier ministre dans HP6 il me semble…Bon c'est pas méga important de toute façon x)


	3. Visite

Voili voilou le chapitre 3 ^^

Par contre, je ne sais pas trop si je serais dans les temps pour les autres chapitres et la fin de la fic, vu que je pars en vacances dans quelques jours et que je reviens en Septembre haha xDBref, je veux dire merci à **LilyP. Wooz **de suivre ma fic depuis le début haha =D Le secret de James, on le verra à la fin (je suis sadique) mais je pense que ce sera pas long, je pense faire une quinzaine de chapitres ou moins :) ...(ou plus xD)

Je fais des phrases vraiment courtes O.O

Chapitre 3 : Visite.

-Alors, ces nouveaux voisins ?

-AAAAAARG ! dis-je en faisant mine d'arracher mes cheveux.

-Ah, je devine que ça s'est légèrement mal passé ? ironisa ma mère.

-Je le déteste !

-Du calme Lily.

Ma mère faisait la vaisselle. Je me suis assise sur une chaise près d'elle.

-Y'en a un ! Un, qui est plutôt sympa mais l'autre est juste…Graaaa !

-Tu leur apporteras le cadeau de bienvenue hein, dit-elle en souriant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je l'apporterai, mais que pour Sirius.

Ma mère rigola et je suis monté dans ma chambre. Fallait que je parle avec Alice, elle arriverait peut-être à me calmer.

-Allo ?

-Aliiiiiiice ! Si tu voyais ce macho, même toi qui est très pacifiste, tu l'étranglerais !

Je l'entends rire.

-Si terrible que ça ?

-Han mais trop ! Je suis énervée à un tel point que…GRAA ! C'est vraiment un [/biiiiiip/] (mots vulgaire pour des innocents tels que vous…Censure obligée)

-Du calme Lilou ! Raconte ! Je comprends rien !

-Y'a 2 mecs qui viennent d'emménager dans la maison d'à côté. Donc moi, tu me connais, je suis partie les voir. Et je tombe sur 2 beaux gosses tu vois, mais super canons ! Et puis, y'en a un qui s'appelle Sirius, il a l'air sympa mais l'autre, un vrai goujat, je le hais !

-Hahaha ! Peut-être que tu te trompes, il doit être timide…

-Ouais, ba traiter sa nouvelle voisine de « bonne » sans la connaître, ça nous montre un mec bien timide en effet.

-Han purée. J'ai rien dit. Il est comment ?

-Rien que de penser à lui , j'ai envie de…Grr. Il était trop beau pour être vrai quoi.

-Ah mais c'est dommage…T'imagines, il aurait été sympa, tu aurais pu…

-Non, non, non, je ne suis pas une proie facile moi. Ah, j'ai envie d'exploser sa tête contre la cuvette des toilettes du lyc…

-Oui bon Lily, calme toi ! Tu me fais rire…Passe à autre chose, c'est peut-être un mec bien au fond…

-Ça m'étonnerait. Bon Alice, je te laisse. Cadeau de bienvenue m'y oblige.

-Ah bon courage !

-Ouais, j'espère que je vais pas tomber sur lui sinon, la tarte va finir sur son…

Elle éclata de rire.

-Tu me raconteras tout plus tard ! Ne l'étrangle pas si tu tombes sur lui !

-Oui, oui…Bisous. Souhaites moi bonne chance.

-Bonne chance !

J'ai raccroché. A nous deux Brown. Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe. T'étrangler fait partie de mes projets.

Je suis descendue.

-Lily ? On va sûrement rentrer tard…Tu ne nous en veux pas ?

-T'inquiète maman, je vous en voudrais si j'étais obligée de venir.

Mes parents étaient de sortie chez Pétunia ce soir. Mon Dieu, le supplice ! Même pas ! Torture !

-Il y a les restes d'hier pour ton déjeuner…Ou alors, fais toi une omelette…

-Oui, merci maman…

Ma mère m'a embrassé et mon père me donna une tape amicale.

-Pas de bêtise, tigresse.

-T'inquiète, j'suis sage moi, dis-je en imitant un catcheur.

Il rit et ils sont sortis.

J'avoue que je suis jalouse. Je la déteste.

Y'a un silence pas net d'un coup, à la maison. Non, j'ai pas peur de la solitude. Nan j'ai pas peur.

J'ai vu la tarte. Passer du temps avec Sirius pour ne pas être seule. Parfait. (Rire machiavélique).

J'ai mangé mes pâtes rapidement et j'ai coupé la tarte pour la mettre dans un panier repas.

Je suis sortie. Je me suis dirigée vers la maison voisine en priant que Brown n'ouvre pas la porte.

Je sonne. J'entends des pas.

Caca. C'est pas celui que je voulais voir.

-Tu veux quoi ? qu'il demande sèchement.

-Sûrement pas causer avec toi. Ou est Sirius ?

Il me lança un regard mauvais et appela Sirius.

-Tiens, la jolie tigresse de ce matin ! Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? Vous…Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

Pff, j'ai dit que je ne m'intéresserais pas à Brown.

-Non ça va. On a du renfort !

-Euh…Je vous apporte ça, dis-je en tendant le panier, cadeau de bienvenue…Euh…Tradition du quartier !

-Oh merci Lily ! J…Jordan adore les tartes !

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je peux t'aider à déballer les cartons ?

-Euh…Bien sûr, entre.

La maison était bien vide depuis le départ des Dawson. J'avais l'habitude d'aller boire du thé avec eux. Ils étaient vraiment sympas. Je les regrette maintenant.

Je suis allée dans la cuisine.

-Wouah, vous avez avancé drôlement vite !

Le choc, tout était pratiquement installé !

-Ouais, on a embauché des déménageurs et tout le tralala pour nous aider à finir cette maison très rapidement ! Ce matin, on est arrivé vers 6h, les peintres et les électriciens ont fait leur boulot. Donc tu vois, vers 11h, tout était sec.

Wouah. Epatant !

-Mais vous devez être super riche !

-Bah euh, oui…Jordan est riche…dit-il en riant.

-Je peux faire quoi pour t'aider ?

-Mmmmh, viens, on va faire la poussière dans les chambres ! Les déménageurs mettent les cartons qui restent dans le grenier…Et puis sinon, y'en qui bossent dans la salle de bain et dans le jardin et Jordan est dans le garage.

-J'ai jamais vu un déménagement se faire aussi vite.

-On est arrivé tôt !

Je l'ai suivi à l'étage.

-Ca ne dérange pas tes parents que tu sois là ?

-Oh, ils ne sont pas là…Et je n'aime pas trop rester seule…Alors je me suis invitée ici, désolée.

-Aucun problème…Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas allée avec eux ?

-Ils sont en visite chez ma sœur. Et je suis un peu brouillée avec elle, genre.

-Ah zut…Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Bah, une histoire stupide. Mais je m'en fiche tu vois…

Non, en fait, ça m'a blessé énormément. C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai un caractère de cochon depuis…A cause d'elle, j'ai sans arrêt peur qu'on m'abandonne, qu'on me laisse seule…Mais Lily Evans ne montre pas ses faiblesses.

-Ah, c'est triste quand même…Moi aussi je suis en conflit avec ma famille, donc je te comprends…Je suis venu vivre avec Jordan.

-C'est vrai qu'il est génial ton ami.

-Ah bon tu trouves ? demande-t-il surpris.

-C'était ironique.

-Non, mais tu sais, il est vraiment sympa. Il a un mauvais passé et il veut tout refaire…

-Et bien bonne chance !

-Lily…dit-il en riant.

Sa chambre est très jolie. Il y a des voitures partout. Sacré Sirius.

-J'aime bien ta chambre, dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

-Ah merci !

-Et sinon, vous vivez sans vos parents ?

-Et bien Jordan est majeur. Moi c'est pour bientôt ! J'ai hâte ! Liberté Lily ! Liberté !

-Tu es déjà libre !

On a bien rigolé.

-Et vous allez venir au lycée alors ?

Vous avez vu comment je suis perspicace ! Future enquêtrice je vous dis ! Haha, je suis trop forte.

-Oui peut-être ! Mais moi, je n'aime pas trop l'école tu vois…

-Ce serait génial que tu viennes dans mon lycée ! On s'amuserait trop !

-Je verrais. Tu es en Terminale hein ?

-Oui ! Terminale ES, tu as devant toi la future journaliste de TV-News ! m'exclamai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

-T'es marrante, j't'aime bien !

-Hihi…Et sinon, côté amour ?

Ba quoi, je suis peut-être enquêtrice mais je reste une fille malgré tout.

-J'ai beaucoup de succès, je suis tellement canon.

Je grimace.

-T'es sérieux là ?

-J'ai compris que t'aimais pas les mecs comme ça Lily…Non franchement, je suis bien célibataire…Mais j'ai des aventures de temps en temps…Tiens l'autre jour…

-Non, garde ça pour toi s'il te plaît !

Il était vraiment marrant. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Dommage que l'autre n'ai pas le même caractère…

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Côté Love….Dis tout à tonton Sirius !

Je sais pas pourquoi mais d'un coup, je vois le visage de Jordan. Je rougis. Lily ! A quoi tu penses ? Tu es folle ?

-Euh…Y'a rien.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends, c'est pour ça que tu rougis, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tiens d'ailleurs, Jordan cherche la perle rare lui aussi.

Mon cœur fait un bon. Il est célibataire ! Géni…Lily ! Tu es folle !

-Nah mais lui je m'en fous.

-Non, mais il la trouvera, tu verras !

-Bon courage.

-Tu ne serais pas intéressée toi ?

-Oh la la Sirius. Fais gaffe à ta tête.

Je rougis quand même. Je me maudis. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Euh…Viens on redescend.

-Attends, je dois prendre un truc dans la chambre de Jordan.

Je le suivis. Quoi ? Je suis curieuse si vous voulez tout savoir. Oui, curieuse de voir à quoi ressemble sa chambre, son lit…Non, juste sa chambre, juste sa chambre ! Mon Dieu, j'ai chaud. Vite Sirius.

Wouah. Quelle jolie chambre ! Très simple mais magnifique ! Il y a des partitions partout. Mon cœur s'accélère.

-Elle est belle sa chambre, hein ?

Je sors de ma transe.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demandai-je l'air de rien.

-Oh, juste parce que tu avais l'air d'une fille de 7 ans qui va pour la première fois à Disney Land.

Je lui ai donné une tape sur la tête pendant qu'il riait bruyamment.

-Tu aimes la musique ?

-Han ouais j'adoooore ! m'écriai-je.

Ça y est. Il me prend pour une folle.

-Je fais de la guitare et du violon et je faisais du piano avant !

-Piano ? demande-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Euh…Ouais…répondis-je hésitante.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis nous sommes descendus.

Attends, y'a un truc pas net…Ils sont vraiment bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cachent ?

Nous sommes partie dans le salon. J'ai regardé autour de moi pour y trouver un maximum d'indice…

-Sirius, les déménageurs ont presque finit, entendis-je.

Brown apparut dans le salon et posa les yeux sur nous. Je notai l'amertume de son regard. Pfu ! Tu veux quoi Brown ?

-J'ai fini le garage. Je devine que tu n'as rien fait de ton côté hein ?

-Ba oui, tu sais que je suis allergique au travail.

Je lâchai un rire. Brown leva un sourcil.

-T'as au moins nettoyé le piano ?

Je regarde Sirius brusquement.

-Piano ? Sérieux ?

-Ouais, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, tu veux en faire ?

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? demandai-je émerveillée.

Brown écoutait sans comprendre.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va être d'accord, affirma-il.

Ah. Brown a compris.

-Il est hors de question qu'elle touche à mon piano.

-Mais…

-Nan.

Brown, je te hais. Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable. Il croise mon regard et semble gêné tout d'un coup.

-Pfu, je n'en veux pas de ton sale piano de toute façon. Surtout que tes doigts sont passés dessus, crachai-je.

Je suis dégoutée. Gros blanc.

-Bon je vais rentrer. A plus.

Je me suis levée et je suis sorti de leur maison précipitamment.

Lectrices, j'espère que vous êtes de mon côté. A ma place, vous auriez surement étouffé votre nouvel ennemi avec du poisson périmé.

Je le déteste. Il est dangereux. Désagréable. Affreusement sexy. Un tel caractère cache quelque chose. Je vais trouver. Tu vas voir.

Je le déteste. Mais pourquoi mon cœur s'accélère lorsque je l'aperçois ?

...

Voila héhé. Je pense que l'histoire sera plus intéressante quand James et Lily seront plus proche :D


	4. Prise de conscience

Vala le chapitre 4, tout pourri qui va trop vite xD Mais c'est à cause du voyage ! :P Bref...Euh...Je pense que ce sera le dernier chapitre pour maintenant T.T

Mais à la rentrée, je reviendrais en force, la fic sera finit, parce que je la continuerais à l'écrit dans un cahier :D

Boune lecture x)

Chapitre 4 : Prise de conscience.

-James, pourquoi tu es si désagréable ?

J'avoue que je n'ai pas été tendre. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-Je ne sais pas Sirius. J'ai peur, avouai-je.

-Peur de quoi ?

-D'elle.

Silence.

-Tu ne la connais pas, dit-il doucement, elle est très gentille et très compréhensive. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait être celle qui changerait ta vie.

Je le regarde.

-Quel ton dramatique. Tu me parle comme si j'étais foutu.

-Tu l'es, vu comment tu réagis face à une fille mignonne et gentille.

-Qui nous dit qu'elle ne joue pas un double jeu ?

Sirius se le va et pris une bouteille de soda dans le frigo.

-Nous sommes devenus amis en l'espace d'une journée. Bons amis. Elle est super sociable.

-Mouais.

-Tu sais quoi, je crois que tu devrais partir à zéro avec elle.

Il paraît trop mature là.

-T'es sérieux ? Ou, tu fais genre ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais plus de succès que toi ?

Il rit. Il ne changera jamais.

-Non mais sérieusement, reprit-il, elle est génial cette fille, t'as ses chances avec elle, elle est free. Et devine quoi.

-Quoi ?

-Quand je lui ai dit que tu étais célibataire, elle a rougit. C'est un bon signe Jamesie !

J'ai chaud.

-Ooooh, Jamesie, tu rougis ! Oh c'est trop mignon !

-Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as un côté féminin, Sirius.

Il allume la télé.

-Regarde, on est tous les deux, dans une nouvelle maison, dans une nouvelle ville, avec une charmante voisine qui ne demande qu'à être celle qui fera chavirer ton cœur. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

-Réveille-toi, elle me déteste.

Sirius me regarde dans les yeux.

-Ecoute mon pote. Là, elle est toute seule chez elle pour le reste de la soirée. Vas la voir et excuse toi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça.

-James !

-Ok, ok.

Je me suis levé. J'ai peur. De sa réaction. D'elle. Elle me perturbe.

Ok, j'avoue, elle me fait de l'effet. Mais comment ça a-t-il pu arriver ? Je ne suis pas prêt à m'intéresser à quelqu'un. Pourquoi ça tombe aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi sur cette voisine ? Pourquoi cette voisine est aussi jolie ? Ça fait beaucoup de pourquoi. Je suis dans la merde.

-Eh, James, dit Sirius en se levant et allant dans la cuisine.

-Quoi ? Je demande en enfilant mes chaussures.

- Apporte-lui ça, dit-il en me montrant des cookies ; Tradition de quartier.

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Mon cœur s'accélère.

Plus je m'approche de sa porte, plus j'ai des papillons qui me bousillent le ventre.

Merde.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Pfff, je m'ennuiiiiis ! Je me sens trop seule. J'aime pas que Pétunia me vole mes parents pour une soirée. Bon c'est aussi ses parents. Mais c'est pas une raison ! Elle a son Vernon, elle !

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Qui c'est ? Mon Dieu, un psychopathe ! Un violeur en série ! Je vais mourir !

Je regarde l'heure. 18h00.

Lily calme toi. Il fait encore jour. Personne n'oserait venir te tuer en plein jour.

Il insiste. La panique m'envahit.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'appelle les flics ?

Lily respire. Du calme. Tout le monde te craint. Tu es la plus forte.

Je cours dans le grenier en regrettant.

Il m'a entendu courir. Il sait qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison. Lily Evans, tu es une idiote.

Dans le grenier, je trouve la batte de base-ball de mon père.

-Ça fera l'affaire. A nous deux.

Je redescends doucement.

Il frappe toujours à la porte. C'est qu'il insiste, le fou.

-Qui…Qui est là ? Je demande.

Diable ! Ma vois tremble. Je parais vachement sereine.

-Partez ! Je suis armée !

Je suis ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai horreur d'être seule chez moi. Surtout en soirée. C'est l'heure où tous les psychopathes viennent tuer leurs victimes. C'est comme ça dans les films et dans mes livres.

Ce serait d'ailleurs une bonne idée que j'arrête.

-Li…Evans, c'est Brown.

Mon cœur s'arrête presque.

Je vous demande pardon ? Ah ! Raison de plus d'utiliser ma batte !

-Brown ? Je demande stupidement.

D'accord. Je suis soulagée. Pas parce que c'est Brown, hein. Parce que ce n'est pas un violeur. Quoi que…Oh my God.

-Tu veux quoi ?

J'essaye de paraitre sèche, mais impossible. Le choc de la peur voyez-vous.

-Faire la paix.

Ah.

J'ouvre la porte, un peu. On ne sait jamais.

-Je t'ai apporté des cookies. Tradition de quartier, il parait.

Gné ?

-Tu es sûr que tu es Brown ? Le Brown d'à côté ?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais demeurée. Han purée, il est beau. Non Lily.

-Euh…Entre. Mais fait gaffe, j'ai une batte avec moi.

Il regarde la batte et sourit. Il me regarde, moi et mon air apeuré et éclate de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Imbécile !

-T'as cru que j'étais venu te tuer ou quoi ?

Je prends un air boudeur.

-Je vais t'éclater.

-Oh, c'est joli chez toi, dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je te l'ai dit, faire la paix.

Je le regarde, méfiante.

Blanc. On se regarde dans les yeux. Il les détourne, il est gêné.

-Euh ouais…

Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec. C'est surréaliste. Non, je ne parle pas avec le même gars que ce matin. Impossible.

-C'est une blague hein ? Je dis en resserrant ma main sur la batte.

-Ba non. Sinon, je n'aurais pas fait le déplacement.

Ok. 1-0 pour toi.

-Qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de me piéger ?

Haha, 1-1.

Il ne répond pas.

Je soupire. Je ne suis pas une idiote, moi.

Je suis sur le point de le mettre à la porte lorsqu'il me dit :

-Je suis désolé.

Quoi ? Je baisse la garde. Lily ressaisi toi.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir été désagréable avec toi toute la journée. Mais j'ai mes raisons. Désolé.

Ah, t'en a dit trop.

-Tes raisons ?

-Ouais…Euh…C'est personnel.

Nouvelle enquête pour Lily.

-Ok mais sinon, comment ça se fait que tu es pris soudainement conscience qu'il fallait que tu t'excuse ?

-Euh…

C'est Sirius hein ?

-Bah…Sirius a insisté et m'a fait réfléchir.

Trop forte.

Ok. Bon peut-être qu'il n'est pas si mauvais. Je souris.

-Amis ? Je demande en tendant ma main.

Il me sourit en retour.

-Amis.

On se serre la main.

Quoi ? C'est pratique que je sois amie avec lui. Mon enquête sera plus simple.

Il est beau. Non, je ne dois pas penser à autre chose. Stop.

-Tu sais, ça aurait été plus simple qu'on devienne amis sans que tu passes par les remarques désobligeantes.

Et oui, je ne lâche pas l'affaire.

-Ecoute, je m'excuse. Désolé. Vraiment.

Il a l'air bien pressé que je le pardonne quand même.

-Mouais, marmonnai-je, peu convaincue.

-Non mais c'est vrai Lily…Je n'aurais pas dû t'agressé comme ça.

J'en ai pas fini avec toi mon mignon.

Quoi ? J'ai dit « mignon » ? Non, vous avez dû vous tromper.

-Bon, ok. Mais je ne te pardonne pas tout de suite. On verra avec le temps. Mais on est ami.

Il sourit.

-Ça me fait plaisir ! J'essayerai de me rattraper.

-J'espère pour toi. Parce que ma batte est toujours là.

On rit ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens bien. Je suis contente d'être amie avec lui, même si je me sens un peu hypocrite de fouiller dans son passé. Mais une fois que j'ai une décision prise, je ne recule devant rien.

Il se dirige vers la porte.

-Bon Lily, je vais y aller…Merci, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Oh non.

Je le retiens du bras. Il se retourne et me regarde moi et mon air apeuré. Il me regarde, perplexe. Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh…Tu veux bien rester ici ? J'ai peur quand je suis toute seule, murmurai-je d'un seul trait.

Oups.

x.x.x.x

Voila pour ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que ce n'est pas trop lourd à lire... x)

Bisous :D


End file.
